The New Clans (Book 1 of The Return of Darkness)
by dianacutie99
Summary: Bramblestar has a dream where he falls into a red lake. He wakes up to find himself in a parallel set of Clans! There's a coming darkness returning to these american cats. Bramblestar becomes Brambleclaw of WaterClan. Can he save these Clans? Can Brambleclaw return to his own Clan? This is my second fan-fic! Please review. BTW, this has some romance, but it's K .
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer!

I do not own-

Stonestar: She does not own warriors.

You inturrupted me! *cries*

Stonestar: LOL I am SPARTAAAAH!

Prologue

"Are you sure?" Asked a gray she-cat, her fur matted.

"More than I'd ever be, Yellowfang. I'm sure Spottedleaf would agree, and so does Bluestar," Claimed a muscular brown tabby tom.

"Raggedstar, I... Just be careful. I don't know if Stonestar and whatever cat she brings will agree," Yellowfang worried.

"It'll be okay. Bramblestar has proven himself worthy. More worthy than our son could ever be. Or would be..." Raggedstar trailed off.

"Look. I know you never saw what he did to you coming. You trusted him, and I would've, too. But we have his teammates to worry about. Although I never met Squirrelflight, I know she'll be the best to lead the clan for Bramblestar's absence." Yellowfang assured him.

"And WaterClan's Deputy?" Raggedstar asked

"Stonestar wouldn't do this if he wasn't ready,"

Suddenly, two bright green eyes appeared at the other side of the lake, along with a pale gray pelt dappled with white stars.

"Yellowfang, I am here, along with Shellsplash." She said, as amber eyes appeared next to her.

"I am not exactly sure this will work," Said the long furred orange and silver tom. "And yet, we are ready, but we need to have a discussion first,"

"Yes?" Stonestar sighed.

"We have a prophecy to give to Morningfall, Medicine Cat of our former clan;

"_When Splash returns darkness to water, Tiger And Bramble revive the light,"_

Yellowfang glanced at Raggedstar, worry clouding her bright orange eyes.

"I do not know what to say about that," Yellowfang stated, "But I can tell you; It does not sound good."

"We'll see. I'm not sure how this will end, but it will not be well," Stonestar glanced at Shellsplash.

"That is, if you are ready, as well."

"I still need to discuss this a little bit more with you. Who do you want the prophecy to be told to? I mean, I'll deliver it if you'd like," Raggedstar asked in a strangely calm voice.

"I'd like to tell it to my daughter... And your leader, if you do not mind," Stonestar requested.

"Okay. Just beware; Times are looking grave, my dear," Shellsplash warned.

"I know," Stonestar said

"It is time. I'll settle with Bramblestar if you with Brightstar?" Stonestar asked.

"Very well. May StarClan and SpiritClan light your path," Yellowfang and Raggedstar were swallowed in the darkness, as bright amber eyes appeared at the other side of the lake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bramblestar dreamed that he was walking through a large colorful forest. There were strange white trees with silver trunks, and the grass seemed to have frost. Bramblestar stopped in front of a blood-red lake. Across the strange red lake, Bramblestar spotted a pale gray she-cat, her bright green eyes glittering mockingly.

"Who are you?" Bramblestar called out to the she-cat as he stepped back.

The cat just blinked, and disappeared into the shadows without a sound. Bramblestar could feel a warm pelt beside him.

"Stonestar," The cat whispered softly in a gentle tone. Bramblestar felt a slight shove, and went tumbling into the thick, swirling water.

Bramblestar awoke to the sound of rushing water. _Strange,_ he thought.

"Squirrelflight, I had the craziest dream," He said softly as he slowly lifted himself up.

"Squirrelflight? Who's that? I know that I'm Morningfall, and you've trespassed WaterClan territory!" snapped an angry female voice.

"Huh?" Bramblestar spun around to spot a pale gray she-cat with a black and ginger striped tail.

"I _said_, I'm Morningfall; And you're currently in the WaterClan medicine den!" Morningfall snapped, her green eyes glittering in annoyance.

Morningfall spoke... Strangely. She spoke the same language and all, but she spoke in a different accent. "Who're you?" She asked.

"I am Bramblestar, the ThunderClan leader. What's, _WaterClan_? I've never heard of it before!" Bramblestar replied curiously.

"WaterClan is WaterClan," Morningfall rolled her eyes."Now, follow me, fish-brain,"

When Morningfall and Bramblestar walked out of the medicine den, Bramblestar blinked. It was so sunny, and so bright, compared to what Bramblestar was used to! A pale orange and black tabby walked out of his den.

"'Morning, Morningfall!" He joked, his amber eyes glittering.

"Bumbleflight, our intruder is awake. I'm taking him to Brightstar, if he's there. He calls himself Bramblestar of ThunderClan," Morningfall reported.

"Hello," Bramblestar greeted.

Bumbleflight was about to say something, when a voice from behind Bramblestar squeaked.

"You speak funny,"

"Flowerkit! Don't be rude!" Scolded a beautiful red tortoiseshell from inside her den.

Bramblestar glanced behind him to see big milky blue eyes looking past him.

"What does he look like, Stonekit?" Squeaked the gray tabby.

"Like a cat," Replied a silver tortoiseshell with startling gray eyes.

"No, like, what does he _look_ like?" Repeated Flowerkit.

"A dark brown tabby with amber eyes," The red tortoiseshell replied from in her den.

As Bumbleflight, Morningfall, and Bramblestar started to walk to a small den nearby the nursery, Bramblestar noticed how hot the afternoon was.

"Is it _always_ this hot?" Bramblestar asked.

"Obviously. Unless it's snow-fall," Morningfall replied, annoyed.

"What's snow-fall?" Bramblestar asked.

"Wow. Snow-fall is when snow falls and it's incredibly cold. Every cat from SpiritClan to tame-cats know this." Snapped Morningfall.

"And, incase you don't know already, SpiritClan is where all cats go when they die,"

_Huh?_ Bramblestar thought. _Isn't that StarClan?_

"Redstorm, can you give him the tour? I have herbs that Flowerkit wants to help sort, and this cat's driving me crazy! Darkflower will watch Stonekit," Morningfall asked.

"Sure,"

Just as the queen quieted her kits, a pale gray head popped out of the den.

The red tortoiseshell stepped out of her den as soon as Morningfall disappeared into it.

She was breath taking. Her pale gray pelt seemed to splash against her red and orange spotted tail, belly, and back.

"Bramblestar, right?" She asked.

"Yes. Uh, Redstorm, right?" Bramblestar replied.

A look of amusement flashed in Redstorm's amber eyes.

"Yep," Came the answer.

By the end of the tour, Bramblestar was panting in the hot weather.

"Want to get some water?" Redstorm asked politely.

Before Bramblestar could reply, a bright orange and black tabby ran into the clearing, his green eyes looking panicked.

"Brightstar's missing!" He shouted.

"_What_?!" Redstorm gasped.

"He can't be!"

"Wait, who's Brightstar?" Bramblestar asked.

"He's WaterClan leader, and my mate!" Redstorm replied, worried.

"Huh?" Morningfall grunted.

She just came into the clearing, Flowerkit right behind her, clawing at some flowers.

"Brightstar's missing," A black tabby with bright ginger stripes reported.

"Splashtail, is this one of your, ah, _rumors_, or is this true?" Morningfall spat.

"Morningfall, it's true," Redstorm mewed quietly.

"_What_?!" Morningfall sounded just like Redstorm did earlier.

"Ugh. What're you all yowling about? Can't a cat get any sleep?" A voice behind Bramblestar groaned.

He turned to see a pale gray silver tabby apprentice with piercing blue eyes.

"And who's he? A tame-cat?" She snapped.

"No, Snowpaw, this is Bramblestar of ThunderClan, but that's not important right now. Brightstar is _missing_!" Morningfall glanced at Bramblestar.

"_What_?! No!" Snowpaw looked mortified.

When she recovered from her shock, Snowpaw turned to face Bramblestar.

"And, back to you, I have never ever heard of ThunderClan!" She spat.

"Is she always this way?" Bramblestar asked Morningfall.

"Yes," Morningfall seemed to have a less sharp tone.

"The cat's spoiled rotten. Daughter of Brightstar. She always gets her way, and sizes up to anycat against it," Growled the orange and black tabby as he strolled into the room.

"Am not! If anycat is spoiled, it's _you_, Tigerpaw!" Snowpaw spat as she narrowed her eyes, ready to attack.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes.

"Right," he said with pure sarcasm.

Snowpaw unsheathed her claws, and attacked Tigerpaw, ripping a chunk of his ear. Pleased with her work, Snowpaw sat down and started to lick one of her paws.

"Well, should we just wait for Brightstar, or what?" Redstorm asked as she clawed at a twig.

"No. He's been out of his den since suntall. I didn't think much. I say that my brother becomes Bumble_star_, and chooses a new deputy," Morningfall reported.

"Meh. Morningfall, I'd suggest you look for my father in SpiritClan. I honestly hope he didn't go there," Snowpaw suggested.

"Bumbleflight, you will be new leader. I am medicine cat, I am the only one who can ask SpiritClan about it," Morningfall said medicine cat like it was a curse.

"Yes, very well," Bumbleflight disappeared into his new den.

"So, what was your warrior name in ThunderClan?" Bumbleflight asked nicely.

"Brambleclaw," Bramblestar replied wincing.

"Okay. You will now on be called Brambleclaw of WaterClan," Bumbleflight said.

"Got it," Brambleclaw mewed gently.

He never wanted to get rid of his leader name, but if ThunderClan wasn't there, he didn't want to be a loner!

"All cats able to swim, please meet beneath the great-rock!" Bumbleflight called from atop the tall rock.

Morningfall was the first to come. She sat next to Brambleclaw.

"Joining?" She whispered.

Before Brambleclaw could answer, Bumbleflight raised his head and howled,

"Bramblestar, please, come up here,"

Bramblestar jumped up onto the tall rock.

"Do you wish to join WaterClan and take on the ranks of a warrior?"

"I do," Bramblestar looked at Bumbleflight.

"Okay. Then may SpiritClan look down upon this cat, and name him as Brambleclaw, a now WaterClan warrior,"

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" Morningfall was the first to chant.

Then Redstorm, and the rest of the Clan.

"Meeting dismissed!" Bumbleflight yowled.

Brambleclaw jumped down, and Shadowpaw padded to him.

"I don't care that you happen to now be a warrior; I'll _never_ accept you," She said harshly.

"So? I don't think even SpiritClan cares about that." Tigerpaw snorted.

"_I don't care that you happen to be a warrior! I'll never accept you!_" The orange warrior mocked in a near perfect imitation of Snowpaw.

"She needs to learn that she's not leader!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't matter. We have a lot more to worry about than a rude cat's behavior," Brambleclaw replied still thinking about when she also said but I might accept you if father returns, she really misses her father he thought.

"Okay. I need to get the Elder's den clea-" Tigerpaw started.

"Tigerpaw! Why do you never do your job when you're supposed to do it?" An old voice shouted from the Elder's den.

"Um, got to go," Tigerpaw mumbled.

"Coming!"

Brambleclaw padded to the Warrior's den, and made himself a nest.

"Huff. Life is going to be strange," He sighed.

"I can just feel it,"

"Got that right," Mumbled a female voice.

"Hmm?"

The same pale gray she-cat that he saw in his dream was standing right in front of Brambleclaw.

"It's you! Stonestar!"

"Yes, yes, it's me. I came to deliver this message to you instead of my daughter, Morningfall. I shall tell her later. _When Splash returns darkness to water, Tiger and Bramble revive the light_," She announced, slowly fading away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Brambleclaw protested, but it was too late.

The former leader was gone, leaving Brambleclaw alone in the den.


End file.
